


Do you remember?

by Shadow_Blaze



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Blaze/pseuds/Shadow_Blaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he ever wanted was his life to be less complicated. He would get bits and pieces of flash backs or whatever it was that irritated the hell out of him and what would happen when his ever so great uncle Erwin, sends Levi to a school over 7 seas and steel metallic eyes meet beautiful pair of turquoise eyes he aways dreamed of?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>// Okay so this my first ever fanfic so don't mind me if my summary is shit *^*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Departure

**Author's Note:**

> God guys really! This don't hate me if u don't like this story because this is my first fanfic so deal with it kay?? >

Chapter 1: departure  
I sighed deeply. This isn’t what I wanted to do... but what choice did I have left? I sighed again. It all started when my uncle Erwin, came to visit me. It felt really weird calling him uncle... it was strange but I trusted him more than my dad. I would call him by his name itself when my mom or dad weren’t around to scold me for disrespecting elders, like I ever gave a shit!  
He never minded me calling him by his name; it just... felt proper like he was someone I used to know as.... my best friend...  
Great! I was on at it again! Anyway so when he came showed up at my doorsteps, looking a little troubled I knew that something was up and I knew it was to do with me. Don’t ask me how I just knew. “Levi...” when he said that name I felt as if someone threw a large rock on my chest and I could feel my blood go cold..A cold Shiver down my spine... Who Levi?? My name... Was Rivaille “Levi... I remember” he said.  
What the fuck was he even talking about?? What the hell did he remember? When all I gave him was a confused look he shook his head as if trying to control himself from spilling his guts out. I wanted to fucking know what he remembered. I hated suspense. He just sighed “never mind Rivaille... I was just thinking you should go out and explore the world and continue your studies in a new country...”I was kind of irritated by the way he sounded when he said my name but I had more things to worry about. Was the person whom I considered to be my only friend telling me to go away? I was hurt... I didn’t show him any sort of emotion. I was born with a gift of straight face without feelings with a permanent scowl attached on my face. “...and why exactly would that be?’ I asked my voice cold as always.  
“I just want better for you Rivaille. You should learn to live” I was already living wasn’t I? He continued “you have... suffered a lot you should go out and ...” wait what suffering is he talking about? Had he finally gone retard? “...find someone whom you can be with for the rest of your life” okay what. The. Fuck. If I was having any doubts before, it just flew out of the damn window. This person definitely had gone nuts. “What the fuck Erwin? What the hell is wrong with you?” he knew it very well that I was not really interested in being in a relationship with anyone. I never even felt attracted or had crush on anyone like a normal teenage should have had. I don’t know but was he smiling at me like he knew something I didn’t? I was irritated. I wanted to smack that smile right off his fucking irritating face. I growled at him he was still my dad’s elder brother. I couldn’t go hitting someone like my uncle. Uncle... I hated that word on him “..... So I have already talked with your parents and they agree with me. They too want you to live your life as a teenager for a while. So pack your bag you’re leaving day after tomorrow and that’s my order” he said with a smirk. I had my hands in tight fist; it took all my fucking self control not to burn him alive “I don’t have a say in it?”  
He simply nodded with that stupid smile on his face. “Fuck you and your fucking eyebrows” I growled. “Rivaille! He is your uncle for God’s sake learn to give him some respect!” my mom said horrified, disgusted too I guess. Like I gave a living shit, I was going away anyway. After that it’s just a blur of events. I was all set to leave I didn’t talk to Erwin as in not even seeing his face. He looked like a puppy that had been abandoned by someone. It was finally the day for me to leave... I looked around me; we were in airport and... Was it sadness I felt? I don’t know... My mom was crying and my dad providing her comfort he looked sad himself...  
I didn’t pull away for once, when they pulled me into a hug, so tight I was surprised my bones didn’t break. “I’ll miss you honey take c -care and please call’ my mom said in between sobs. My dad just patted my back. He was not much for words...  
And standing there all by himself was Erwin looking rather sad himself I felt a tiny bit of guilt for ignoring him. “I know you are angry and all... You have every right to be. Trust me you won’t regret this Le- I mean Rivaille” what the hell did he mean by that? I eyed him carefully but then I sighed. I surprised myself when I hugged him. -No matter what happens beyond the walls today... there will be no turning back...so if you want to confess your love to your loved one... this is the last chance... it was good k-knowing you all- What the hell was that? Why was I feeling so..... I don’t know, incomplete. I felt sadder than I could handle. Shit. I was not one for emotional breakdown. -Levi.... I...- Enough already! But that soft voice haunted me... it was right there in the back of my head... I couldn’t shake It off... I boarded my plane with a final good bye to them.  
And here I was in my new apartment, when I said I wouldn’t stay in some nasty filthy room provided by the college. My parents were having enough wealth with them anyway. So it didn’t matter.  
It was quite late when I reached and I was damn tired. The only thing on my mind was sleep but not before having a hot shower to clean the invisible dust off my body. Tomorrow would be tiring for me... I slept soundly that night with certain beautiful pair of green eyed boy in my dreams.


	2. Levi...? Rivaille

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this Chapter there will be opposite of what's real like Jean will be Erens best friend  
> so i'm sorry in advance if u don't like it.

Chapter 2: Levi.....? Rivaille  
I twisted and turned in every possible way until my head hit the floor with a bang! I groaned I knew it was too late. I was wide awake, I couldn’t go back to sleep again. It was still dark outside I took my cell phone out and squinted as the bright light of the phone hit my eyes. 3:55 AM it flashed at me. I groaned again. I always slept like a rock and it would be really hard to wake me up but once awake no matter what I could never sleep, that is until a next few hours. I sighed and got out my bed having nothing better to do I just changed into my workout clothes and tiptoed out so as to not wake my dear sister (Mikasa) up. Then I remembered that I had college that day. “Holy shit can this day get worse!” I said to no one in general. I jogged up the same familiar streets that I knew like the back of my hand. I was 18 years old and yet I have never set a foot out this city. It was like huge walls stopped me from exploring the world. Huh.... walls stopped me from exploring the world... why?? I felt my blood drain out of me. My hands felt terribly cold. I felt my heart stop. I couldn’t breathe... I was scared...of something.... something really big...... something terrifying..... Something that killed my mom..... Titan...  
I don’t remember what really happened or what was going on. I was sweating like hell and I found it hard to breath. I checked the time. “Holy shit!!!!” I was up in a moment (when did I sit in first place?) It was 7:59 AM did I sleep in the middle of the road oh please don’t tell me!! I don’t remember sleeping though. Ugh! I had less than 45 minutes to get dressed and go to college!! I hope Mikasa didn’t leave me! It was 30 minutes way from my home to college so I had less than 15 minutes to shower and get ready. Oh god did I hate college so early in morning. I reached home finally and I found Mikasa looking at me disapprovingly “5 minutes and I’ll leave” she said in her low voice and I knew she was serious. I don’t know really from where I had developed such speed as it took me only 3 minutes to get showered and dressed. I put on some random shit without giving much thought to it. My hair was still wet all I could do was combed it with my hand, hoping it would dry on my way over to college. When I came out I saw her getting in the car and I sighed in relief she didn’t leave... I looked at her and she had the weirdest look on her face. Was she trying to hold back her laughter?? She coughed “uh... Eren you still have 2 minutes you might want to check yourself in the mirror” I looked at her. I knew I looked like shit because of my hair and I didn’t want to faint looking at myself in mirror. “Um no thanks!!” I said grinning I double checked if I locked our home and I had everything in my bag before I finally sat in the car, and we drove off for my first day in college. It was Mikasa who owned the car. I didn’t know shit about driving. After I failed my 9th driving test I finally quit. Which surprised Mikasa cause she said ‘you aren’t the one to give up so easily’ yeah right whatever. Mikasa was.... well she was not really my sister, actually my friend but I liked the idea of calling her my sister. Her parents took in their care when I was 14 and my parents died in a car accident, which was I guess another reason for not passing the driving test. I was like an adopted son to them. The first year was really horrible for me but it was all because of them that I’m still alive I guess... I swore I’d protect Mikasa from every harm and danger. Because I had very few people in my life that truly cared for me and I didn’t want them to take off from my life. I didn’t realise I was staring at her until she cleared her throat “what is it Eren?” I shook my head smiling and she was grinning at me. Wait... what?? I looked at her again but she turned her head I couldn’t see her face. Something was fishy... very fishy! I gulped down the uneasy feeling. It was not always you caught Mikasa smiling let alone grin. But maybe... I was dreaming... yea that must be it I thought. We reached the college campus and I tell you, when we got out people started giving us weird looks. At first I thought it must be because of Mikasa, as she was really beautiful and my protective nature instantly kicked in and I stood in front of her and growled at them, and then I saw him... well yea I just saw him and he disappeared. Who was he anyway? Why did I care though but he had caught my attention... he had peculiar look on his face. Well everyone around me kind of had it... I turned back to look at Mikasa “hey... Mikasa is it just-“I stopped whatever I had to say .... She was.... laughing..... So hard that she had tears in her eyes  
“Eren I-I’m so s-sorry hahahahaah” she could hardly even speak. Did I make her laugh? Well I didn’t know why it was that she was laughing but I felt happy! I felt really good because it took every ounce of energy in me to make her smile and here she was laughing her heart out. I smiled looking at her. She shook her head. Maybe it was my hair that made me look like a pig. She pointed at me. First thing I noticed was my shoes.... I wore different shoe on each leg.... Holt shit I thought.  
My shirt felt funny and my face I bet resembled a tomato!!!!! Holy fuck!! “When I said look in the mirror I wasn’t kidding” Mikasa told me laughing all over again. I felt tears that were already threatening to fall off my eyes because no way in hell was I wearing a pink, ‘I love Justin beiber’ shirt, that Armin had gifted me as a mock present. That shirt was really girly whit bright colours... I wanted to kill Mikasa for not telling me that before. I wanted to die!! Oh my god my first impression on him was pathetic!! Why the fuck did I care about my first impression!!!!! I didn’t even know who I was addressing and now I was acting like a girl why oh why! Okay breath “uh....”I sat right there on the ground hands covering my face.  
“I’m sorry Eren... I really am” she said gaining back her control she coughed once or twice trying not to laugh. I was really angry, but happy at the same time because she had after a really long time laughed!! “Anyway I called Jean; he’s getting u a new shirt and a pair of shoes”  
I sighed in relief as she said that, Jean was my best friend but it never felt right to call him my best friend but he was really sweet and helpful but he was... “Hey Eren?” I heard Jean trying to bite back his laughter looking at me but couldn’t and ended on the ground laughing “you are looking worst than I thought you would look” he snickered. ‘Asshole’ I mumbled under my breath for some reason calling him asshole was more appealing than calling him best friend... I grabbed the bag that he held out and snatched it I changed my shoes and saw no one looking and I guess I tore the shirt trying to remove it and wore the shirt he brought for me not before checking if he too was trying to pull some prank on me, for some reason I could never trust Jean. It isn’t how it sounds like I mean I trust him to be my good friend but at the same time I don’t ugh!!! Whatever. I hope my day won’t be even worse...  
Just when I thought Armin came over to where we were. I couldn’t tolerate the sight of him right now and it was because  
1\. Of his stupid gift that I was embarrassed like hell on my first day!!  
2\. He had always had this Huge crush on Mikasa  
So u can see my reasons. Although it wasn’t his fault that I wore that shirt, I just couldn’t help but dislike him... which made me feel guilty about something. The look in the eyes of Armin was enough for me to bite my tongue and not say anything that could hurt him...  
He looked... sad –Eren.... you will still be my friend won’t you? Promise me Eren... I can’t lose a friend like you....- that voice.... whose voice was that.... Armin had a knowing look on his face...  
He walked away without a word. “What’s with him?” Jean asked as confused as we were. I looked at his retreating figure and felt more guilty than ever.... I was losing someone...  
I just wanted to run towards him, hold him tight and ask forgiveness but why? I didn’t like him anyway or... I sighed. This was going to be a long day.  
I was surprised we were not late to class after all the lingering around; we thought we’d be damn late. It was still familiar environment for me as I used to go to school on the same campus. “Wings of freedom” was the name of this college and I felt in more than one way connected to it. I sighed contently I just liked the idea of being here. There was a loud thud and everyone stopped talking and looked ahead where our home room Class supervisor had come. I swear I could feel her excitement radiating from her body “so class!!!” she literally shouted so excited “welcome to my custody!!!! I’m Hanji! Nice to meet you!! Call Me Mrs. Zoe” I think she thought we were deaf or something but I couldn’t say I didn’t like her she was just too happy. I was brought back to reality when a boy entered the class... the look in his eyes was enough to kill someone yet I felt a warm feeling start to pool in my heart... my heart clenched and all I wanted to do is reach out to him  
He was... neat, he was him! I saw him back there... he had his hair in soft undercut... Which I didn’t think would suit on anyone... but him... I had this sudden urge to touch his hair.. it looked really soft so so soft...  
He had a scowl on his face and he was glaring at us all which I thought was quite normal (anyone would shit their pants by his cold stare) He was really... someone I knew...  
I didn’t realise that I was staring at him when I did, I realised he was looking right at me.  
My throat went dry and I swear I was a fucking tomato. I held his gaze not wanting him to know he had won or anything not really... I just couldn’t look away. I felt my heartbeat rise. I subconsciously licked my lips. I realised what I just did and the look in his eyes /which became just a mere little wide/ I knew I was caught drooling on him. Fuck shit! Hanji looked at him and was like “Ah HA!!!! SO YOU MUST BE-““Levi” I said before she could finish her sentence. Huh what? Wait what? I met his eyes once more something flashed in his eyes... “Rivaille” He said looking right at me... his gaze was so intense that I thought he could penetrate through my skin... I felt a twitch in my pants... OhmyGod! This isn’t happening  
I knew then that I missed something very much that time... I forgot something that I shouldn’t have... I was still looking at him and then I was out fainted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so no offence to all Justin fans  
> umm  
> guys try telling me what i lack in? so that i can improve  
> i sorry for short chapters..  
> It'll be levi again next chapter ;p


End file.
